My Favorite Accident
by Kirinenko
Summary: Rin nunca quiso que ocurriese. Simplemente...sucedió. Fue un accidente. Yukio/Rin; Rin/Yukio. Okumuracest TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: kyotoprincess

ID: 1733509

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Título:** Mi accidente favorito

 **Pareja:** Yukio/Rin – Rin/Yukio (incesto, Okumura-cest)

 **Resumen:** Rin nunca tuvo intención de que ocurriese. Simplemente…como que sucedió. Fue un accidente.

 **Género:** Romance, humor.

 **Clasificación:** PG-13.

Rin era un muchacho muy problemático. Desde pequeño hasta el adolescente que es, era todavía tan problemático como siempre. Cuando era joven, lo único que podía hacer era meterse en problemas, lanzar cualquier cosa y todo por una rabieta, e imprudentemente cruzaba las calles, subía a árboles y postes, y entre otras cosas. Sin embargo, no eran cosas malas, la mayor parte del tiempo. De hecho, casi todo el tiempo, eran solo accidentes.

Como esa vez en la que su hermano, Yukio, se había quitado su sombrero y una gran ráfaga de viento sopló y lo elevó hasta lo alto del poste de una farola. Las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en los ojos de su hermano más joven y, el que era el hermano 'mayor', decidió escalar dicho poste para recuperar el sombrero. Rin se las había arreglado para conseguirlo, a pesar de estar cubierto de vendas por pelear contra los niños del vecindario. Sin embargo, en el momento en que bajó, su viejo le vio y procedió a sermonearlo sobre no subir a las farolas.

Compara eso con su intento de trabajo a tiempo parcial en el Centro Comercial. Se las había arreglado para romper un grifo en un intento de hacer que corriese más agua. _Ahora eso, fue realmente un accidente._ Rin realmente no quería hacerlo.

Y al igual que ahora.

Rin se puso en pie, alzándose sobe la figura durmiente de su hermano menor, en mitad de la noche. Rin siempre había amado a su hermano. Siempre amó a Yukio. Si alguien le preguntaba a quién amaba, probablemente habría dicho Yukio (o insinuado, cualquier valía). Amaba a Yukio como el hermano inteligente y tímido que era. Le amaba como su familia, , igual que amaba tanto a su viejo, igual que amaba tanto a todos los de la iglesia.

Rin también le amaba más que eso.

Amaba a Yukio como ese profesor fuerte y controlado que llegó a ser. Amaba esa seriedad en él como "hombre" (incluso si era un poco demasiado serio). Le encantaba la forma en que empujaba hacia arriba las gafas cada vez que se molestaba, estaba serio, avergonzado – básicamente, ¡en cualquier ocasión que empujase esas gafas hacia arriba! Esos lunares que él odiaba tanto: a Rin le gustaban. Es solo que hacía a Yukio, Yukio. Lo que más amaba Rin de Yukio era esa pequeña sonrisa reservada solamente para él.

También sabía que su amor no es familiar. Era más que eso.

Pero aun así, allí estaba parado, viendo a su hermano dormir. Sentarse, a pesar de ser una opción, no era una opción muy inteligente. No quería despertar a Yukio. Veía su pecho moverse conforme el aire entraba y salía, con su boca ligeramente separada. Rin se dio cuenta de que Yukio estaba durmiendo profundamente. Su posición, en la cual su cara estaba ligeramente girada hacia la derecha, con su brazo derecho descuidadamente sobre la almohada y el izquierdo encima de su estómago, ligeramente cerrado.

 _Le observo tanto que podría decir cuando está dormido y cuando no,_ pensó Rin con cierto lamento.

 _Pero yo… le amo…_

Tenía todo el sentido del mundo para Rin. Amar quería decir saber exactamente cómo actuaba la persona, lo que le gusta o no, y otras cosas. Rin amaba a Yukio. Sabía exactamente cuando estaba cansado por una misión, así que hacía la cena para ambos – todos los platos favoritos de Yukio. Sabía exactamente cuándo Yukio iba a pasar la línea de la locura al enfadarse con él, así que se aseguraba de hacer la mayoría de sus tareas de las que él sabía (lo cual era muy poco) antes de pedir amablemente por ayuda. Sabía exactamente cuándo Yukio no estaba de humor para hacer algo (aun así, todavía hacía las cosas), así que Rin se aseguraba de que no tuviese absolutamente nada que hacer ese día y pasa todo el tiempo simplemente a su lado.

Rin se arrodilló y observó, fascinado, el palpitante cuello de Yukio, su nuez de Adán moviéndose apenas. Sus ojos viajaron a través del área del cuello y hacia la zona de piel descubierta a causa de su posición dormida. Se veía tan lisa y suave, que casi se acerca a tocarla pero se contuvo. Entonces, su ojos viajaron hacia arriba por el cuello (tomándose su tiempo) antes de llegar a sus labios. Suaves, deliciosos, rosados labios. El propio inferior de Rin tembló y sintió un intenso rubor llegar a su rostro. Sacudió bruscamente la cabeza, antes de continua su observación nocturna. Se detuvo de camino a los ojos cerrados de Yukio. Parecía tan… tranquilo, incluso feliz.

Tragó con fuerza, luchando contra el impulso de tocarle, de sentir cuan cálido estaba realmente. Realmente lo intentaba, pero el impulso era demasiado fuerte. Así que, se dijo a sí mismo que solo le daría a Yukio un pequeño beso de 'buenas noches'.

 _¡En la frente, por supuesto! ¡E-Eso! ¡En ningún otro sitio! Pensó con intensidad. ¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡S-Solo un beso!_

Se inclinó y con cuidado colocó los labios en la frente de Yukio y entonces se retiró rápidamente, esperando. Y esperando. Y esperando. Y esperando… Rin dejó escapar un gran suspiro, sacando el aire desde su pecho, cuando se dio cuenta de que nada iba a suceder. Uf, Yukio ni siquiera se movió. Y aquí estaba Rin, exagerando y explotando en su interior. Sonrió con orgullo por su 'genial' compostura.

Automáticamente, su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante, intentando darle otro beso en la frente pero con más contacto. Sin embargo, inconscientemente, se inclinó hacia la derecha, hacia los labios de Yukio, y le dio un pequeño beso. Le tomó bastante tiempo registrar lo que había sucedido. Parpadeó. Rin se levantó rígidamente y caminó de manera torpe hacia su cama antes de tirarse directo sobre esta, mirando a la pared con la espalda hacia Yukio. En el momento en que Rin había registrado en cierto modo la amplitud de lo que acababa de hacer, su rostro estaba de un color rojo brillante y rezaba a Dios allí arriba que Yukio no lo recordase (a pesar de que estaba profundamente dormido).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ah, ¡hace tanto calor aquí! ¡Apenas ayer hacía fresco!"

"Vivirás, Nii-san. Solo sigue haciendo las tareas"

"Sí, sí, maestro"

Actualmente, Rin se estaba abanicando con un cuaderno vacío (y sin hacer los deberes que debería estar haciendo). Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde su pequeño accidente. Cuando llegó la mañana ese día, trató de decirse a sí mismo que fue un accidente y algo (su pierna se torció, provocando que perdiese el equilibrio, su brazo cayese al borde de la cama, lo que fuera; era una razón diferente cada vez que miraba a Yukio) le obligaba a hacerlo. No lo hacía a propósito. Por suerte, Yukio no se dio cuenta de nada, aparte de que su hermano estaba todavía actuando como la misma persona rara e hiperactiva que era ahora, así que continuó actuando como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Y en este momento, estaba en una habitación medio cerrada con nada más que un abanico (su cuaderno, por supuesto), un ventilador automático que giraba entre él y Yukio, y un delicioso y refrescante de helado azul. Rin le dio un gran bocado, terminándose el helado, y disfrutando del sabor y del frío. Dejó de mirar a Yukio desde aquella noche, pero a pesar de que se detuvo, sus ojos a veces se paseaban y se encontraba sin dejar de mirar a Yukio. Había más de una ocasión en la que Yukio le había pillado mirando y procedía a encogerse de hombros o directamente preguntarle si **algo** estaba mal.

Todo estaba mal si uno amaba a su hermano más allá de la línea de lo sensible.

"¿Nii-san? ¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Yukio con preocupación.

"¿Eh?"

Rin no se había dado cuenta de que había estado mirando a Yukio durante los últimos cinco minutos, mientras lamía _sugestivamente_ el palo del helado. Miró su mano y dejó caer de manera abrupta el palo, como si acabase de prendérsele fuego.

"¡A-Ahh! N-Nada, ¡n-nada va mal! Ajajaja,¡s-solo pensando sobre esta tarea…!"

Se rio con una risa notablemente incómoda mientras su mano rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza. Era una excusa de algún modo horrible pero era mejor que nada. Y pensar que esos ojos se habían desviado mientras su boca parecía 'ocupada' haciendo que el palo del helado estuviese un poco más _húmedo_ de lo que debería estar. ¡Rin se sentía como un completo estúpido!

"¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?" Yukio le observó detenidamente.

"¡No! ¡O-Olvídalo! ¡Entiendo este!" Rin intentó sonar entusiasmado por ello.

Yukio se lo creyó, pot suerte y eso hacía la vida de Rin mucho, mucho mejor. Dejó escapar un gran suspiro cuando se dio la vuelta. Y así, continuó su tarde de clima cálido, terribles condiciones de enfriamiento, tareas (sin acabar en la mayoría de los casos) y observando a Yukio (con lo cual, rápidamente se veía a sí mismo atrapado en más de una incómoda pregunta).

Para el momento en que cayó la noche, el tiempo había bajado sorprendentemente algunos grados e hizo que el interior de su habitación tuviese una temperatura fresca. Rin estaba, no del todo sorprendente, feliz de la repentina bajada. Se sentía en el cielo en la habitación después del sol abrasador y la humedad. Para entonces, ambos habían cenado y se habían dado las buenas noches. Con una excepción. Tumbado en la cama, con la cola moviéndose por la anticipación, estaba Rin.

 _Soy realmente un idiota,_ pensó con amargura, incapaz de dormir. _A-Además, ¡no es mi culpa, es de Yukio! Si, ¡eso es cierto! ¡No debería estar durmiendo tan desprotegido! ¡Diablos, debería estar completamente despierto y en busca de cualquier demonio salvaje suelto!_

Rin pensó en ello, con un tic nervioso en los ojos y su cola moviéndose vigorosamente, frotándose contra el suelo. Iba a acabar despertando a Yukio con su cola rozándose contra el suelo. Enredó su cola alrededor de su pierna y uso absolutamente toda su fuerza de voluntad para intentar estar quieto. A pesar de que todavía se retorcía, se las arregló para mantenerla alrededor de su pierna. Se dio un poco la vuelta, repentinamente hipersensible a los pequeños crujidos que daba su cama y cualquier otro sonido extraño.

"¿No puedes dormir, Nii-san?" Rin se puso rígido y rápidamente se dio la vuelta.

 _E-Es solamente mi imaginación. ¡E-Eso es! ¡Solo el antiguo yo loco, pensando que Yukio está despierto y todo!_

"Nii-san, deja de ser tan idiota. Sé que estás despierto" dijo Yukio sin expresión.

"Lo siento, Rin está dormido ahora. Por favor, deje de molestar" respondió Rin…antes de darse cuenta de lo estúpido que era y rápidamente intento de fingir un ruidoso ronquido.

Rin decidió en ese momento que siempre se callaría para al menos no hacer declaraciones estúpidas como decirle a alguien que estaba dormido cuando, claramente, no lo estaba. quizás era realmente tan estúpido como su hermano le decía (en innumerables ocasiones). Pudo escuchar el roce de las sabanas antes del crujido de la madera del suelo de su habitación. Apretó los ojos aún más y pidió a Dios que Yukio no estuviese acercándose a él.

"Nii-san, has estado actuando raro últimamente" habló Yukio, su voz mezclada con preocupación.

El borde de la cama de Rin se hundió hacia abajo, _como si alguien estuviese allí sentado_ y Rin apretó los ojos un poco más. Iba a terminar ciego para el momento en que abriese los ojos de nuevo. Le hacía sentir un poco culpable el hacer que Yukio se preocupase por él de este modo. Yukio era prácticamente conocido por su preocupación, en la mente de Rin, pero probablemente era por cómo se preocupaba por su hermano mayor el que prácticamente hiciese que 'se enamorase' de su propio hermano menor.

Un par de momentos en silencio pasaron y Rin finalmente decidió abrir sus ojos. Miró de reojo y vio una cara llena de preocupación. Frunció un poco el ceño por lo mucho que había hecho preocuparse a Yukio.

"Lo siento…"suspiró "e-es solo que…he estado pensando sobre algunas cosas últimamente. Eso es todo"

"¿Nii-san? ¿Pensando? Es la primera vez" respondió Yukio suavemente.

"¡HEY!"

Rin se levantó bruscamente y se sentó mirando al cuatro ojos. Yukio, en cambio, intentó cubrir su boca mientras una risa escapaba de esta. A Rin no le hizo gracia, aunque… mientras seguía mirando a su hermano pequeño reír (y aparentemente, era lo suficientemente divertido para hacer que pequeñas gotas de agua apareciesen en la esquina de sus ojos), se encontró en un estado de trance. Yukio era hermoso. No era solo guapo, era también hermoso. _Hermoso…_

Rin se inclinó hacia adelante, agarrando suavemente la mano que cubría su boca y retirándola. Estaba en trance. Todo lo que quería hacer era besarle. Quería besar los labios que le gritaban, los labios que decían su nombre amorosamente, los labios que permitían que solo _él_ causase tales risas, los labios que besó la noche anterior. Si Rin no estuviese en semejante trance, se habría dado cuenta de la tensión en los hombros de Yukio mientras posaba sus labios sobre los de él. Se habría dado cuenta de que los ojos estaban ampliamente abiertos hasta el extremo por lo que estaba pasando ante él. Se habría dado cuenta de que la mano que agarraba se agitaba ligeramente.

Se habría dado cuenta de un montón de cosas.

Pero todo lo que notó fue lo suaves que eran esos labios, cómo encajaban casi perfectamente con los suyos y cómo todo alrededor de él de repente se sentía en su lugar. De repente, el silencio rodeándoles hizo que Rin se apartase, su corazón cayendo mientras recordada cómo latía rápidamente cuando había besado por primera vez a Yukio. No podía siquiera mirarle a la cara más. _Soy un idiota,_ pensó con rabia, deprimido. Su relación, su delicada relación con su **único hermano** estaba arruinada era todo por su culpa.

 _¿No es siempre por mi culpa?_

"L-Lo siento, Yukio…"

Un momento de silencio cayó sobre ellos. Antes de que fuese fácilmente roto.

"¿Es eso lo que has estado pensando, Nii-san?"

Sin respuesta verbal. Solo un gesto rápido de cabeza y los puños apretados alrededor de las sábanas. Rin apretó los dientes. Sentía una oleada de emociones entrar en él. La ira, la tristeza, el vacío, todo y nada menos felicidad. Solamente había arrepentimiento ahora y el arrepentimiento se manifestaba en forma de ceño fruncido, ojos azules y un corazón roto.

"M-Mira, fue un accidente" intentó razonar.

"Sólo – ¡Hmmmmph!"

Sintió algo entrar en su boca mientras que todo su cuerpo caía contra la cama por la fuerza. Algo húmedo y resbaladizo estaba en su boca y esos es cuando Rin hizo la conexión de que era _la lengua de Yukio_ la que estaba invadiendo su boca. Esto era completamente diferente de los besos que le dio a Yukio. Su estómago invadido por el calor mientras estaba siendo sobrepasado por tal sentimiento abrasador, este sentimiento de posesión, este sentimiento por _Yukio_. Surgió a través de sus venas y se sintió sofocado. Sus manos automáticamente se alzaron para intentar frenar a esta persona (porque no parecía Yukio para él) del completo asalto hacia él. Era demasiado para Rin.

Cuando Yukio se alejó, se quedó echo un desastre de respiración agitada, boca abierta, rostro sonrojado y una mirada vidriosa en los ojos. Rin alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta del pequeño sonrojo en su cara acompañado de unos jadeos suaves en comparación con los suyos. Parpadeó y le miró.

"¿Q-Qué fue e-eso?"

"Venganza"

"¿Venganza? ¿Por qué?"

"Por besarme esas dos veces"

Sus ojos se estrecharon antes de procesar lo que Yukio acababa de decir. Rin parpadeó antes de que su rostro cayese ante el miedo y la vergüenza. _¿E-Eso quería decir…que estaba DESPIERTO cuando le besó?_ Rin obtuvo su respuesta cuando Yukio le sonrió a su vez. Una sonrisa totalmente fuera de su carácter, algo que solamente había visto cuando estaba en su modo inteligente durante las clases. De repente sintió un aumento de energía subir desde todo su ser.

"¡Bastardo! ¿Quién te crees que eres para vengarte de tu _hermano mayor_?"

¡Voy a devolvérsela a este bastardo, lo juro! Pensó mientras una sonrisa idéntica aparecía en su rostro también. Entonces pensó en algo – algo que hizo que esa sonrisa desapareciese de su rostro. Rin bajó la mirada y respiró profundamente, sus manos temblando ligeramente por su agarre demasiado fuerte en las sabanas.

"¿Eso quiere decir que no te importa…?" su voz se fuese apagando.

La pregunta era bastante incómoda pero la necesidad era absoluta. Necesitaba saber si estaba realmente bien.

Sintió un pequeño beso en la frente. Rin alzó su cabeza con confusión. Se encontró cara a cara con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Yukio.

"Si dejas de besar a otras personas durante su sueño, creo que no me importaría" respondió con sinceridad.

"Si estuvieses realmente dormido, no lo habrías sabido, idiota" Rin siguió el juego.

Podía sentir la risa de Yukio en su pecho mientras acomodaba a su hermano entre sus brazos. Dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa mientras apretaba ligeramente el abrazo alrededor de Yukio Rin tomo una bocanada de aire grande y profunda, y exhaló contra su hombro. Hundió la nariz en la base de su cuello y pensó, _esto huele exactamente como Yukio._ Todos esos años observando a Yukio parecía fuera de lugar. Mientras Yukio le abrazaba tan fuertemente como le estaba permitido, podía sentir todo rastro de músculo, su ser rodeándole. Realmente hacía por mirarle un poco demasiado.

Rin cometió muchos errores en su vida, algunos eran accidentes. Sin embargo, esa noche, decidió que esa noche, este _accidente_ , sería su accidente favorito.


End file.
